User talk:StarSword
Hello and welcome to the wiki! You made a large number of contributions, which is great, particularly because the articles are well put together, but they are unsourced. Would you be able to go back and provide references for the information? If it helps, is available. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I have now blocked a range of IPs from which I believe you were editing, so that you remember to log in and see my comment rather than go on creating dozens of unreferenced, crunch-filled articles which all require manual cleanup. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Image policy I have requested clarification for the source of Image:Crushing Sphere.jpg and removed both Image:Song Dragon.jpg and Image:HLT archons.jpg because neither provided a source. Please have a look at Forgotten Realms Wiki:Uploading images to see what information is needed when uploading an image. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : Starsword, I saw that you put the copyright tag as "attribution" for the Crushing Sphere image, meaning WotC is allowing people to re-use the image commercially as long as they attribute the work. Do you have a source for this policy? This image looks like it's from a 3.5E sourcebook, and those generally did not have that policy. As far as I know, those images are not allowed on this wiki, unless we can find some type of promotional art gallery for it (at which time we'd label it as "promotional"). 15:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: Following up on your reply: We generally can't use images that only appear in sourcebooks. Those images are not copyright-free and are not promotional. :: However, it gets a bit murkier when it comes to images that WotC releases for free on their web site for promotional reasons, and in such cases the image is still copyrighted but we may be allowed to use it on this wiki. In such cases we use the template. :: In your specific case, you're in luck. The Lost Empires of Faerûn sourcebook does have a promotional art gallery on the WotC web site. So if you quote that as your source, and use a promotional template, we should be able to keep these images on this wiki. :: I've just edited Image:Toothed Tentacle.PNG to give you an example of how we've been marking up images. Please take a look at my edit (including the Category change), and please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any questions! Thanks, 17:06, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I've also updated the source citation for Image:Stone Sphere.jpg to use Wizard's Underdark sourcebook art gallery. If you've added any other images from that sourcebook, would you mind adding the art gallery citation? 03:13, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Please stop uploading images scanned from copyrighted sourcebooks, unless they are of much lower resolution, so as to quality as fair use. I have marked all of these images in Category:Images with dubious copyright status rather than delete them all, but I will go back and delete them unless they can be justified on the wiki. It's pretty clear from Forgotten Realms Wiki:Uploading images what is required in order to upload an image, but you are still uploading a lot of images which are inappropriate. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) No Crunch policy As I'm looking through some of your recent contributions for spells, I feel you should know that this wiki has a "No Crunch" policy. If you would, please modify your edits so that they describe the spell as though someone was just watching their effects, or as an author might describe the spell in a novel. Let me know if you need any further clarification. Cheers, 17:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :You are still adding crunch to the wiki where spells are concerned. Skye has already pointed you in the direction of the policy on the matter and offered to provide a bit more help. See this edit for the original and the no-crunch version. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Copyrights Please don't copy text directly from a copyrighted source (sourcebook, wizards.com, anything else). That's not the purpose of the wiki. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Book articles Thanks for the hard work on the book articles you recently added. Nice job. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Doomguides I find two alignment templates to be pointless. I would understand if the alignment requirements of doomguides shifted enormously, such as going from Lawful Neutral only to Lawful Good only, but the new alignment requirements are inclusive rather than exclusive. The Lawful Neutral alignment is included, not excluded and if you really feel that strong about it you can add a statement in "culture" that indicates that, prior to the Spellplague, Doomguides were expected to (but not necessarily, given SoZ) to be of the exact alignment of their deity. But having two alignment grids seems unnecessary and messsy. I really don't see a point. Niirfa-sa 18:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Policy regarding categorization I see that in some edits, where articles were in multiple categories such as Category:Wizards and Category:7th level wizards, you have removed them from the 7th level wizards category. To ease location of articles, the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Categorization policy means that articles should exist in multiple categories like this. I see you were also changing the sort key of individuals so that they are sorted by last name. There is no policy either way on this, but before you make a change to a huge number of articles that might turn out to be unpopular, it's about time we as a wiki decided on this one way or the other. Feel free to submit a proposal on the issue. In the meantime I have undone those edits and ask that you refrain for the time being. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Call to edit I wanted to issue a "call to edit" for all our regular editors who haven't been active recently, so I'm writing on their talk pages! The activity on the wiki has dropped recently but there's still a lot of work to be done to move it forwards, so if you can spare some time to return to editing, it would be much appreciated! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Illumians I'm starting a multi-article project here, based on the sourcebook Races of Destiny, with a focus on the illumian race and culture. If anyone wants to help, you're welcome to. --StarSword 20:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Progress *07/16/10: Began work. Have finished templates for citations, the illumian pantheon. Starting on deity articles. **Late edit: have completed Tarmuid, Aulasha, and Glautru. Spell templates on non-spell articles With regard to this edit and others, I'm wondering if we need a different template. "Bane" is a property rather than a spell, so would it make more sense to use a new "property" template here, rather than the spell template? What do you think? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Fix to magic item template Great work on this template. I have added a missing }} to fix it up and it all seems to be working now. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC)